Japanese patent application publication No. 2007-52977 discloses a prior high pressure discharge lamp. The prior high pressure discharge lamp is configured to receive the electric power from a commercial power source. The high pressure discharge lamp comprises a control power source circuit, a controller, a rectification circuit, a step up chopper, a step down chopper, an inverter, and an igniter. The control power source circuit is configured to receive the electric power from the commercial power source. The controller is configured to send a control signal to the step up chopper, the step down chopper, the inverter, and the igniter. The step up chopper is cooperative with the step down chopper to act as a converter. The converter receives the voltage which is supplied from the rectification circuit, and steps up the voltage supplied from the rectification circuit to output a predetermined output voltage which is direct current. The inverter converts the output voltage into a lighting voltage which has a predetermined frequency and which has an alternating rectangular wave. The lighting voltage is applied to the high pressure discharge lamp through the output terminals. The igniter is configured to superimpose the pulse voltage on the lighting voltage when the high pressure discharge lamp is started. In this manner, the igniter is cooperative with the inverter to generate a lighting pulse voltage which includes the pulse voltage which is superimposed on the lighting voltage, and to apply the lighting pulse voltage to the high pressure discharge lamp.
However, the prior high pressure discharge lamp is disposed in various locations. In this case, a wiring which connects the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device with the high pressure discharge lamp has a various length. In a case where the length of the wiring between the high pressure discharge lamp and the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device is long, the voltage value of the starting voltage applied to the high pressure discharge lamp from the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device is decreased. In contrast, in a case where the length of the wiring between the high pressure discharge lamp and the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device is short, the voltage value of the starting voltage applied to the high pressure discharge lamp from the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device is increased. Therefore, the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device being configured to output a uniform starting voltage is not capable of starting the high pressure discharge lamp steadily.